day 17 first kiss and drabble 33
by destielis4ever
Summary: Luna drags Harry to the Slytherin common room for a game of truth or mischief. Drunkenness ensures, secrets are revealed, and kisses happen. this is also a drabble that way requested on my tumblr otp-promtp. The idea of truth or mischief came from the fabulous YouTube cosplay channel called themischiefmangers.


"Luna I'm not sure about this," Harry expressed his worries about what his quirky blond friend had planned. " I mean they're Slytherins, they wouldn't want me, a Gryffindor there playing a game of truth or mischief," Harry said, nervously wringing his hands as the two stood outside the Slytherin common room waiting. As they were waiting, a thought suddenly came to Harry, "Why did they invite you anyway? I didn't think you were very...chummy with any of the Slytherins?"

Luna looked up into Harrys eyes with a slightly faraway look, "oh it's really simple, a few months ago I was wondering the castle, my shoes had disappeared again you see when I came across Pansy who was looking for something too. We then decided to help each other and we got to talking and became friends, shes really nice actually. yesterday she invited me to join her and her friends and she said I could also bring one of mine and I invited you since you were so nice to invite me to slughorns party at Christmas."

Before Harry or Luna could say any more the entrance to the Slytherin common room opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes involuntarily travelled up and down Malfoy's slim frame Harry could help but admire the way Malfoys thin shirt and fitted trousers clung to his body, in all the right places he may add, leaving little to the imagination. "oh Lovegood I see you're here and you've brought... Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed as he saw Harry standing behind Luna.

Harry lifted his hand in an awkward greeting as he blushed due to his earlier thoughts. Malfoy groaned and let them in, walking in front of them. Harry couldn't help but think that Malfoys outfit looked even better from behind as he stared discreetly (or so he thought) at Malfoys arse that was very defined from his tight pants. Harry looked around and realised nothing had changed in the room since his and Ron's brief visit in second year polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyal. Speaking of Crabbe and Goyal both of them were missing, in fact, the whole common room was empty of every one besides, Harry, Luna, Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, and Parkinson who had just entered from were Harry assumed was the dorms.

"oh Luna I'm so glad you could make it," Parkinson said giving Luna a quick hug as she sat in between her and Harry on the couch, "and I see you've brought Potter," she said with less enthusiasm than before.

"Of course I did, he's very nice and a very good friend," Luna replied she then turned and pulled something Harry couldn't quite see out of her small purse. " I brought some firewhiskey," Luna placed an orangey red coloured bottle onto the table. the bottle was quite large.

Across from them, Zabini whistled impressed, "how did you manage to sneak that into Hogwarts?" He asked.

Luna looked Zabini in the eyes, "oh daddy sent it to me with our owl." Everyone in the room stared at her, everyone except Parkinson who already knew and Harry who was not so stubbly staring at Malfoy, precisely at Malfoys lips that looked redder and much more kissable than usual.

"Your father actually sends you booze?" Malfoy said impressed, "mine would never do that, it took me three years and a talk with my mother to convince him to let me have a single glass at one of our balls. Even then it was only half a glass of wine."

"Interesting, daddy has let me drink since I was 13, it helps see wrackspurts when you don't have spectrespes." Luna replied as she conjured seven shot glasses and handed one to each person before filling them all. "May we start playing now before it gets too late?" Luna asked changing the subject.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, "sure, everyone knows how to play, right?" Parkinson asked staring directly at Harry. Harry blushed and shook his head negatively, he had never played truth or mischief and has never heard of it being played with alcohol. Pansy rolled her eyes, "to keep it short, you go clockwise in a circle and each person gets to ask someone truth or mischief. If they choose truth the player asking asks them a question they have to answer truthfully if they choose mischief they have to do a Dare. There is also the option of drinking if you don't want to do the Dare or answer the truth," Parkinson explained before turning towards Greengrass. "Daphne truth or mischief?"

The blond girl thought for a moment before deciding, "mischief."

Parkinson smirked, "I Dare you to... Dye your hair Gryffindor red and gold for a week."

Greengrass clutched her hair and glared at Parkinson for a moment before reluctantly casting a charm that turned her hair a Gryffindor red with gold streaks going through it. She glared one more time before turning to Zabini who sat to Parkinson's right. "Blaise truth or mischief?" She asked with an innocent tone as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He didn't take any time to think when he blurted, "truth," out.

Greengrass smiled, "hmm let's see... Is it true you were caught by Sprout blowing Longbottom in the greenhouse last week?"

Harry perked up a little, he hadn't heard about this. Zabinis skin darkened even more than it usually was, "yes..." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. Harry's eyes widened slightly, be didn't know Neville liked guys. That means Ron is the only straight one in the dorm. Yeah, Harry's gay, it took some thinking, but after what happened with Cedric and Cho Harry had realised he liked guys a lot more than he did girls.

Zabini turned to Luna and smirked, "Lovegood, truth or mischief?"

"Truth," Luna replied looking in the other direction than Zabini was sitting.

"Is it true you and girl Weasley were caught by Hagrid, sixty-nineing in the forbidden forest last year?"

"Oh yes, she was really good," Luna said with a faraway look in her eyes, "much better than Cormac, he was all teeth," she stated blatantly making the whole room erupted in laughter. When they finally calmed down Luna looked over at Harry, "Harry, truth or mischief?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before finally deciding, "mischief," he had to prove he was proper Gryffindor to all the Slytherins.

Luna smiled in the way only she could achieve, "I Dare you to kiss Draco." Harry's eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he stared at Luna like she had lost her mind.

"What!" The two exclaimed before staring at each other shocked.

"It'll be cute, I see the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching," Luna replied.

Harry looked in-between Luna and Malfoy (who sat right beside him) trying to decide whether or not he should just pass and drink. No, he couldn't drink! He had to prove he was brave, he wasn't any Coward. Harry blushed and looked away before quickly leaning over. Harry couldn't believe it, he was actually going to kiss Draco sodding Malfoy. He took a deep breath and leaned forward and connected his lips with Malfoys.

When their lips touched Harry felt something like a spark. This kiss a lot different than the one he had with Cho, that kiss was wet and awkward this kiss, however, felt warmer and surprisingly nice and enjoyable. It felt even better when Malfoy started to move his lips against Harry's. Harry quickly found his fingers tangling themselves into Malfoys hair that was very soft, Harry always thought it would have been hard because of all the hair gel, he was glad he was wrong. The kiss got even more heated when Harry climbed into Draco's lap.

When they finally pulled away for air they were panting both their faces flushed and foreheads leaning on each other and eyes locked. They only looked away when some catcalls sounded from behind them. The two boys quickly blushed and scrambled away from each other.

Clearing his throat Harry said "M-Malfoy truth or mischief?"

Malfoy made sure to look anywhere but Harry. "Er truth."

Harry knew what he wanted to ask, he wanted to ask if Malfoy was a Death Eater but after what happened he didn't think it would be appropriate. "Are the rumours that you are gay true?" He asked the first thing that came to his head.

"Yes," Draco replied briskly before turning his head to Luna to ask her a question.

The game continued on for a while, they had lost count od which round it was and how many drinks they have all had, all they know is they were all smashed and in each other's clothes, in fact, Harry was actually wearing Parkinson's skirt with Draco's (when had he become Draco?) T-shirt. Even threw his drunken haze, he realised it smelled like Draco, a sent Harry found very alluring.

With a drunken chuckle, Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Po-otter, truth or mischief?"

"Truth," Harry decided.

Draco smirked, "What's One thing you never wanted me to find out about?"

Harry let out a giggle and revealed something he never would of if he were sober. "I've been stalking you all year."

Everything went quiet for a moment, "what, why?" Draco questioned.

"Becuase I think you're cute and have had a crush on you since the beginning of the year," Harry nose bopped him, "but I've been tellin Ron and 'ermione that it's cause I expected you of bein a death eater."

"You like me?" Draco asked, that being the only part he actually absorbed from that confession.

Harry nodded. "Well yeah, your handsome, mysterious, funny." Draco gave him a look that clearly read 'how would you know that?' "I know that cause I've 'een obsessed with ya since first year," Harry said his words now slurring.

"Really, I've been obsessed with you since first year too," Draco replied blushing as he swung an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded in reply. "Hhm I-I like you a lot, like this much," Harry said childishly holding his arms out as wide as he could with a drunken giggle.

Draco giggled too, well I like you this much," he replied holding his arms out wide as well. "Pans do what I'm doin." He commanded.

With a smile Parkinson stumbled over and did what Draco was doing, their fingertips brushing. "Wow that's a lot," Harry giggled again and Draco put his arms down and pansy stumbled back over to the couch she was sitting on.

Harry laughed when he looked to his right, Greengrass was passed out on the ground, her rear in the air. Draco laughed too when he saw. After that, they stopped the game and just decided to just drink instead.

The next morning a first-year Slytherin came down the stairs to see four Slytherins passed out on the floor with a Ravenclaw girl and Harry Potter. The scene had surprised and scared them for life, what did it even more so was the fact Harry Potter was passed out in just his boxers on an even less clothed Draco Malfoy, that was something no eleven-year-old should ever see.


End file.
